Gaara's Child
by Angel1537
Summary: Today ur living in the sand village with Gaara. And soon after he becomes Kazekage you find out ur pregnant with his child.... How will Gaara react to this sudden news. Will you keep the baby and leave/stay or will u give up the baby at birth...


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto****. All of this belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Who is the father of your baby Naruto style!!!**

**Gaara**

You were sitting alone in the room you and Gaara shared (Gaara was working hard as the Kazekage today) waiting for the pregnancy test results. You were fine with having the baby, it was romantic last week ;) but you just weren't sure how to tell Gaara. 'does he even want a kid? what if he doesn't and breaks up with me because of it? well actually he did say that he would love me no matter what! but when he said that was he including if i got pregnant?' these questions raced through your mind and you quickly thought to call Temari. ''well if it were me i would tell him right away, i mean i understand that your scared and all, but still he needs to know. even if you don't tell him, he'll figure it out eventually. but if you don't tell him and he figures it out on his own, he'll have no trust in you whatsoever and he'll be very hurt. because i mean think about it, you're the first girl he's ever really loved and if he was the first guy you ever loved and he kept a secret like that from you, you would be pretty hurt too.'' you hung up with Temari and decided to go tell Gaara. as you approached his office, the guards stopped you ''im sorry miss but the Kazekage is working very hard today. he doesn't have time for you.'' ''but...'' you were interrupted by Kankuro when he said ''fellas, this is the Kazekages lady! now is that anyway to speak to her?!'' the guards looked at one another and quickly said ''im so sorry miss! i had no idea you were his lady! plz forgive us and go in!'' you mouthed 'Thanx!' to Kankuro an knocked on the door. ''enter'' said Gaaras most serious voice. you walked in an as soon as he saw that it was you he immediately got up and hugged you! ''hey babe! oh, i hope the guards didnt give you any trouble getting in here!'' ''no no im fine of course they didnt know i was your 'lady' but Kankuro helped me out!'' he smiled and hugged you even tighter! (AWWW) you said ''i hope you're not working too hard, cuz if you are i can leave.'' ''no! i always have time for you!! go ahead sit in the chair next to me!'' he said as he pushed some papers to the floor. you sat next to him and said in a very worried tone ''Gaara there's something i need to tell you.'' he looked up and stopped writing, you could tell he thought it was something bad. ''what is it babe?'' ''well, im not sure how to tell you this, so I'll just get to the point.........'' you paused and practically whispered ''im pregnant.'' he just looked at you with that look that says hes thinking deeply and he calmly said '' your holding my child within you?'' rubbing your stomach. you slightly nodded. he then said ''well then i guess i have to.......'' you knew he was going to break up with you!!! you just knew it!! ''ill just have to take you somewhere really quick! ok?'' he said with a smile on his face! you were confused ''but don't you have work to do?'' ''naaaah! i can do that later! this is more important! i was going to wait until next month during the parade but i guess i have to do it now!'' you were still confused as he took your hand and walked you through the door and told the guards he would be back later and to take note of anyone who came to visit him. he put his hands over your eyes and walked you somewhere. he said ''just a few more steps and we'll be there!'' he quickly stopped and removed his hands and said ''look around at where we are!! do you remember what happened here?!'' he said eagerly you looked around while he tried to get something out of his pocket ''THIS IS THE PLACE WE FIRST MET!! omg i can't believe you remember!!!'' you quickly turned around so that you could give him a hug and kiss, but he was on his knees! he said ''______-chan will you marry me?!'' ''YES!'' you screamed!!! you kissed him passionately and hugged him! 'this is the best day of my life!'' you whispered in his ear! the next day Gaara held an assembly of the whole village and announce that you were pregnant and that you were to be married in a month! you blushed because he bought you a beautiful scarlet red dress for the announcement and when he announced you were pregnant you turned about as red as the dress! as you two were leaving Kankuro bowed to you both and said to Gaara ''You did it little bro! you finally did it! ;)'' Gaara smacked him in the back of the head and said ''now is that any way to speak to the Kazekage and his 'lady'?'' he smiled and said ''no but it's a good way to speak to my brother and sister-in-law!'' you both just smiled and walked away! the wedding was BEAUTIFUL!!!! and the whole village was there! 3 months after you were married you were hanging out with Temari at the house when you felt a sudden contraction!! ''TEMARIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!'' Temari immediately knew what this meant and she rushed you to the hospital!!! they called Gaara and he was there through all 3 hours of labor!! you had a beautiful baby girl who looked just like her daddy! you told Gaara he could name her and he simply said ''Kairi!''


End file.
